One day, I will wipe away every tear from your eye
by Ate Arissa
Summary: It's been years since the adventure ended. Now, our favorite couple is separated by even greater means... This is my first story, please R&R! Has one OC, but she doesn't play that big a part in the story.  apologies for any OOC


_Sakura walked to the park alone and forlorn._

_Two years she thought. Two years since Li left..._

_Sakura walked to spot in the park where Li had confessed to her, just like she did every year. Tears filled her eye as she arrived._

_"I miss you Li. Do you miss me? Or have you already found a new most precious person?" she said out loud. "Well,answer me!"_

_"No I haven't," a voice from the bushes said. From the bushes, a young man with brown eyes, brown hair, and an "I Miss U 3!" teddy bear appeared. Was it really...?_

_"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered. The tears still fell from her face. Syaoran hugged her tightly._

_"Yes Sakura. My business in Hong Kong is over. I can stay here now."_

_Sakura clung onto Syaoran tighter. "So we can be together? I wont have to settle for letters and phone calls anymore?"_

_"Yes. No more long-distance relationship. We can be here together."_

_They hugged each other for what felt like hours. Sakura was still crying. Stepping back, Syaoran looked at his girlfriend, worried._

_"Why are you still crying?"_

_"Because I thought I would lose you. Long-distance relationships almost never work out. I thought..I thought..."_

_Syaoran wiped the tears from Sakura's eyes. "Listen to me. I will stay faithful to you. Never once in the time I was away from my Sakura-chan did I ever stop thinking about her. Nor did I ever look at any other girl. I will always be by you. Always."_

_Sakura smiled. "Syaoran..."_

_"I promise to one day wipe every tear from your eyes. Please don't cry,"_

Sakura smiled at the distant memory. 70 years had passed. Or was it 80? Time was slowly taking her ability to remember. Just like it took away Syaoran.

Syaoran...

Over the years, they got married, fought, loved, fought some more, loved even more, and even had a daughter. Then one day, Syaoran just didn't wake up. The doctors said it was his age. Two weeks later, her beloved husband was buried during a thunderstorm. No one had cried more than Sakura. Her tears mixed with the rain by the time they buried her husband was lowered into the ground.

Now, as she did every year since his death, she visited his grave. _Funny, _Sakura thought. _It was also the same day Syaoran returned and said he would never leave her. _The same bitter thought crossed her every year she visited. Syaoran had requested in his will to be buried in the same spot that he was reunited with Sakura. He thought it would make her happier. But it only had the opposite affect.

Every year, Sakura hobbled to his grave site holding the "I Miss U 3!" teddy bear, intending to place it on her husband's grave. But each year, she would walk away,gripping the bear. She wouldn't admit it, but it was true. Sakura was terrified of letting the bear go. That was like letting him go. But each year, she tried to let it go. Maybe this would be the year.

"Hello Syaoran." Sakura sitting on the bench next to his grave. She brushed her now-white hair out her eyes. "How are you?"

Some children passing by stared until shooed away by their mothers.

"Me? I've been good. You know, Arissa-chan's become successful. But she's always abroad, being a journalist and all. Since she moved to America, I haven't seen her much. Haha, looks like she's like her father in another way." Sakura teared up. "You promised me Syaoran. You promised you would never leave. You said you would be with me always."

"I know I did. I still am with you, Sakura,"

Sakura jumped at the voice. She turned to her husband's grave and saw _her _Syaoran. He was young again.

"Sy-Syaoran? Is it really you?"

Syaoran smiled. "Yes. You are more beautiful then I remember."

Sakura laughed. "That was a long time ago. I'm old now."

"But I see someone else. I see you for your beautiful personality."

Sakura looked at her hands. They weren't wrinkled. If anything, they looked liked her hands from when she was young. Her hair returned to its youthful color. The winter weather, along with her clothing, vanished. Cherry blossoms sprinkled the air and the scent of cookies was around.

"I like to remember the Earth and you like this." he came forward and hugged her. He was no ghost.

"Syaoran, how is this possible?"

"Because I have something to tell you. But first," Syaoran kissed the top Sakura's head. I miss this. I miss you. Let's just stay like this for a little while longer."

They hugged in silence for a while.

"Syaoran...I need to ask you something,"

"Anything,"

"You left me alone. You said you would never leave me. You said you would wipe every tear from my eye one day. But you left me."

Syaoran looked at Sakura in the eyes. Tears were formulating. He gently brushed them aside. "I never left you Sakura. I've been with you since we met, and I've been with you since I left. But I can't fulfill my second promise yet. Can you wait a little longer?"

Sakura hugged Syaoran one more time as things began to go back to normal. "If it means being able to see you again, I think I can," she gave the bear to Syaoran. "I think I'm ready to let this go."

Syaoran kissed Sakura one more time. It filled her with warmth. "I'll see you soon. Say hello to Arissa-chan for me. Tell her I'm sorry I missed her visits, but we will all be together one day,"

"Yes. Goodbye for now Syaoran..." Sakura whispered.

"...-san! Okaa-san! Okaa-san, please wake up!"

Sakura woke with a start. She found a dark-haired, dark-eyed woman staring at her in concern. "Arissa, I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fell asleep on the bench."

"Oh," Sakura touched her cheek. It was warm. Seeing Syaoran couldn't have been a dream. It was so real. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? I'm here for a story about Asian countries. You said I could stay with you. But you weren't home, so I thought I should visit Otou-san's grave. Are you alright Okaa-san? I just saw you asleep on the bench and I worried something happened to you." She paused. "Where's the bear?"

"Yes, I'm fine Arissa. I think I'm better than fine actually. I thought the bear should go now. Come with me, and say something to your Otou-san. He wanted to see you, but he knows that he will one day we will all be together again..."

"Um, okay. Otou-san, I miss you. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do. I love you Papa,"

Sakura smiled at her daughter. She approached the grave and whispered something barely audible."I will see you soon Syaoran. But for now, it's time to move on"

They both bowed deeply to the grave. Sakura took one last look at the grave and put her arm around her daughter. They began conversing about everything that happened in the past year while walking home. _Its time to move on Sakura. Focus on the present. _Sakura thought. _One day we will be a family again. One day..._

15 years later...

A man with dark hair and glasses sat on a park bench with his beloved wife while reading the newspaper. The man was caught by surprise when he saw one name in the obituaries.

Obituaries:

_Sakura Kinomoto-Li-_ Sakura Kinomoto-Li , 93, resident of Tomodea all her life has died of old age. Yesterday, her daughter, Arissa Kinomoto-Li, reported her mother's death after she was found not breathing. Doctors say that she died of old age while she slept. Born to Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto on April 1, 1986, friends Tomoyo D. and Rika T. describe her a fun-loving, sweet, and helpful girl who always knew how to make a person smile. She will be missed dearly.

"Are you alright Eriol?" the woman said to the man.

Eriol smiled sadly. "It looks like our Sakura-chan has moved on, Kaho."

Kaho looked down sadly. "Poor girl. At least she's with Syaoran-kun now. Where is she buried? I'd love to visit some time."

Eriol read the paper a little more. While the couple looked for the gravesite, a 35-year-old woman holding a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear came on the two graves beside the couple's bench.

"Hello Okaa-san, Otou-san. I promised I would be back." she whispered. The couple looked up from their paper and stared at the woman for a while. She realized they were staring, and bowed. "Oh hello. Am I bothering you? I'm Arissa Kinomoto-Li by the way,"

Kaho looked at the paper and whispered to her husband. "Eriol, this is the grave site. I know it is. She has the same name as their daughter. Looks like them too."

Eriol nodded. "Hello Li-san. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, and this is my wife Kaho Hiiragizawa. We were just wondering, is that perhaps, Sakura and Syaoran Li-Kinomoto's grave? We were close friends, but we weren't able to attend the funeral."

Arissa looked surprised. "Yes, they are. I am their only daughter. It's nice to meet you,"

The threesome began to talk, and soon became good friends. Sakura and Syaoran looked on happily. Both restored to their youthful forms, they shared a long-awaited kiss. Sakura no longer cried; when she died, Syaoran kept his promise.

"There. I said I would one day wipe every tear from your eyes, and I finally did."

Finally after so many years apart, Sakura and Syaoran finally were together. When Arissa joined them, things could only go up. Of course with this family, anything could happen. But _that _is a whole different story...


End file.
